Pandora's Lament - Part I
Mess Hall - SCCV VERSAILLES Six tables, each surrounded by six hard-backed chairs, are arrayed family style in the dining room area of the mess hall. In the adjacent galley, noncommissioned crew and officers doing penance for poor behavior wash dishes and cook and serve meals and beverages. Far off to the left the room partitions to hide a small lounge area where the crew can coalesce for relaxation. It consists of several couches with small coffee tables placed in between. A small bar serving only non-alcoholic beverages and snack foods lies against the forward wall and a holo-projector sits on an empty table next to the bar. Contents: Major Kaison Lt. Colonel Josiah Colonel Cubana Lt_General T'ralthon Colonel Warrick Holo-projector Kaison enters the mess hall, stopping just a little to the right of the door as he makes a sweeping scan of the room. He spots some of the senior officers sitting together at a table and decides to approach them. Cubana is seated at a table in the corner w/ Josiah and T'ralthon. After a lengthy silent pause, the Lieutenant responds with only the slightest sideways wagging of his head. his eyes avert themselves to the doorway, currently allowing access to the other officers. Cubana grins a little to herself and shakes her head, "He's easily distracted.." is all she says. As the Major nears the table he straightens himself before going into attention and extending a salute to the senior officers, "Good evening, Sirs, mind if I join you?" Cubana looks up towards the Major and then towards T'ralthon, the senior officer of the table. T'ralthon says, "Feel free, Major." Tall, ramrod-backed and graceful, a white figure with silvery hair clad in a white lab coat enters the mess hall, steps precise and clipped. Cubana looks up from her table towards the figure that has just entered the mess hall. She hmms slightly to herself and looks towards Josiah in silent questioning. Kaison nods producing a small smile as he pulls himself a chair and makes himself comfortable at the table. After a few moments of shifting in his chair, he clasps his hands in front of him on the table and looks up to Cubana, "Do you have anything planned today, Sir?" Josiah's mismatched eyes meet the female's for a short moment before turning swiftly toward the tall, lab coat-garbed woman. Kaison shifts his attention to the figure the Colonel and her XO seems to have taken interest in. He turns his head to face the doorway and the woman in the lab coat. Cubana interrupts her questioning to shift her attention towards Kaison, "Nothing more than the usual, Major." T'ralthon hears his commlink beeping and activates it. Kaison turns quickly back to the Colonel and nods. Sondrix - as her nametag proclaims, comes to salute at the sight of her superiors. "Sir." Quiet, perfectly modulated Queen's English as always. Warrick strides into the Mess, bootfalls rapping regularly. Cubana shifts her eyes towards Sondrix and nods, "Captain." awaiting T'ralthon to return the salute. T'ralthon grumbles into his commlink and closes it. "Colonel, prepare the Versailles. We launch immediately." Josiah's gaze again shifts toward the general, more insistent and swift this time than the last. Questioning, his head inclines to one side. T'ralthon says, "An unknown beacon has been detected at bearing 232 mark -29, we are to dispatch immediately to investigate." Kaison turns to the general with a raised brow curious as to the suddenness of the order. Cubana looks towards T'ralthon eyebrow raised, she frowns for just a moment and stands, "You heard him ladies and gentlemen, report to your stations." T'ralthon rises from his seat. "Yes m'aam." Sondrix salutes once more, turns smartly on her heel and strides out, long legs eating up the distance. On the way out she pauses to salute to Warrick. Kaison nods to the Colonel as he pushes himself up with the help of the table rising to his feet. In a deft, swift movement, Josiah stands, does his best to straighten his dingy jumpsuit, and strides swiftly for the doorway. Cubana looks towards Warrick, "Feel free to join us on the bridge." she says then shifts her eyes to Kaison, "The same goes for you." this is all she says before turning for the door. The officers immediately dispatch to the various stations, Sondrix to the medical bay. A moment later: Loudspeaker: A medical team please report to the bridge immediately. Repeat, medical team to sickbay. Command Center - Deck 1 - SCCV VERSAILLES The starboard bulkhead of this dimly lit domed chamber is covered with a backlit glass display of known space, showing Vanguard fleet positions marked with blue icons. A loose circle of consoles, all facing forward, ring a slightly elevated command chair. The floor is gunmetal gray, steel deckplates with a thin layer of impact cushion. Exposed bulkhead is a similar color, also padded, with white horizontal stripes midway up the wall broken at one end by the Vanguard seal and the designation of the vessel - SCCV VERSAILLES. Contents: Recruit Chirohl 2nd_Lieutenant Deth Private Jayden Colonel Warrick Major Kaison Colonel Cubana Lt_General T'ralthon Cubana says, "Any information as to its origins?" Warrick unclips his commlink from his belt, speaking into it as he continues to regard T'ralthon. His words are likely lost in the hubbub of the Bridge. T'ralthon says, "We must hurry....there is someone dying aboard that vessel....he's growing weaker by the minute" Kaison says, "Setting intercept course and approaching the Astrada." Cubana's eyes travel towards T'ralthon for a moment before returning to Kaison, "Approach and then link us, Major." Kaison nods, "Aye aye, Colonel." The door slides open and three medical interns alongside Sondrix's tall form, file. They come to a stop and salute. Sondrix says, quietly, "Yes m'aam. What is going on m'aam?" Chirohl glances at the General beside him, raising a gloved hand to his shoulder to help support him up while the other hand taps at his console. Cubana unlocks her chair and swivels to look at Warrick, "It seems I was incorrect, colonel. Have a team at the bay doors ready to disembark." T'ralthon visibly begins to relax. Warrick says, simply, "My Marines are preparing their gear as we speak, Colonel." Cubana then swivels towards Sondrix, "The General was receiving impressions from the vessel and seemed to be in some discomfort. Please take a look at him and in addition prepare to disembark with the Marines. We seem to have a dying man aboard that vessel. Probably telepathic." T'ralthon pushes away from the bulkhead to a standing position. Cubana quickly swivels back to her original position and locks into place as she checks her scans. Warrick turns towards Jayden, "You're with me, Private." Without further word, he strides from the Bridge. Jayden nods, "Aye sir" Warrick heads into Corridor - Deck 1 - SCCV VERSAILLES. Warrick has left. Jayden heads into Corridor - Deck 1 - SCCV VERSAILLES. Jayden has left. Cubana says, "Link us to that ship, Major." Kaison says, "We're still not in range, Colonel" Cubana raises an eyebrow slightly but nods. Sondrix turns to one of her teammates, a tall, severe man with grizzled hair and sunken eyes. "IV, stretcher, and get the oxygen as well, Lieutenant Carras. Syringe, the works. Meet me at the landing bay." She salutes to Cubana and strides out, the other two assistants following while the Lieutenant goes to attend his duties with a curt nod. You head into Corridor - Deck 1 - SCCV VERSAILLES. Corridor - Deck 1 - SCCV VERSAILLES Fighter Bay - SCCV VERSAILLES Vanguard starfighters prepped for escort, patrol or combat, are arranged in this vast chamber with their nose cones pointed toward the bay doors. Launch lane lights flash in sequence from fore to aft. To port stands a massive archway leading into an adjacent hangar. Contents: Boarding Tube - Banshee One Boarding Tube - Banshee Four Boarding Tube - SCT Bunker Hill Boarding Tube - Banshee Two Boarding Tube - Graywolf One Boarding Tube - Banshee Three Boarding Tube - GrayWolf Three Boarding Tube - Graywolf Four Sondrix pulls a stethoscope from a pocket and hangs it around her neck. A small bulky leather case, rather like a pencil case, sags the other pocket. "Sergeant Dezzia, Corporal Tanaka, be ready to do some lifting," she murmurs, calmly enough. The door slides open with a hiss as Lieutenant Carras trundles in alongside a gurney and stretcher. On top of the thin mattress is a black flat case. "Have done, Captain. All the gear y'need." He gestures as he brings the gurney to a halt. Warrick arrives from Corridor - Deck 3 - SCCV VERSAILLES. Warrick has arrived. The team of medics is already primed and waiting. Sondrix's tall, thin figure hovers near the gleaming steel of a gurney and stretcher, her hands busily checking through a case of gear on the thin mattress of the gurney. Lieutenant Carras and the other two medics snap to attention at once. "Sir!" Daerius arrives from Corridor - Deck 3 - SCCV VERSAILLES. Daerius has arrived. Starr arrives from Corridor - Deck 3 - SCCV VERSAILLES. Starr has arrived. Through the bay doors, the Astrada comes in and docks. Starr trots into her place in line and stands, silent. Warrick addresses the Medical team, "As you were." He's trailed by Daerius, Starr, and Juarez, each in light engagement gear, heavy vests and helmets. "Alright, let's see what the flyboys have brought us today." Daerius looks around briefly, measuring, and then looks back to Warrick. Sondrix snaps the black case that she's been checking over shut and glances up. "Sir. We're going in with you sir, if that is all right," she says crisply. "Tanaka, Carras, you're with me, what." Warrick says, "Daerius, Juarez...Crack the can open. Try the locks first, and if she's not open, blow her." As the badly damaged gull-winged craft is drawn into the bay, you notice it has taken numerous hits to the starboard hull. Josiah arrives from Corridor - Deck 3 - SCCV VERSAILLES. Josiah has arrived. Daerius and Juarez make their way to the ship, Daerius already taking components from various pockets, just in case. Juarez tries the lock, tense. Striding swiftly into the fighter bay, Josiah makes his way across the flightline toward the newest addition to the bay. Cubana arrives from Corridor - Deck 3 - SCCV VERSAILLES. Cubana has arrived. Cubana steps into the room and towards the newly docked ship, "Report." Holding back slightly behind the marines approaching the craft, Josiah looks on, allowing them to ensure the safety of venturing closer. Jayden arrives from Corridor - Deck 3 - SCCV VERSAILLES. Jayden has arrived. Jayden walks in and promptly salutes The two medics named join their CMO, the other, Sergeant Masters by his tag and rank, stands alertly by the gurney. "Are you taking the dichloro, Cap'n m'aam?" he queries, voice gravelly. Starr stands near Warrick, her senses at full attention. She raises a brow as the officer follows the Marines to the craft. Cubana steps in next to Josiah, the question seemingly directed towards him as she pulls her pulse pistol." Kaison arrives from Corridor - Deck 3 - SCCV VERSAILLES. Kaison has arrived. Cubana continues forward and towards Warrick, "We need to hurry this procedure Colonel, there's a man dying in there." Warrick , evidently, doesn't hear Cubana's command, or at least he continues with his business. Two Marines-- Juarez and Daerius-- are at the lock of the ship, preparing to try it. Warrick and Starr both stand a few paces away. Sondrix pats one of her rather saggy pockets, a black flat case slung over her shoulder. "Got it, Sergeant." Masters evidently knows his stuff as he's already getting the IV ready, and the oxygen mask. Juarez touches a hand to the lock, the door sliding open. Warrick, glancing to Cubana for just an instant, brow knitting, waves his men forward. "Alright, Marines-- let's yank the turtle by its head." Cubana watches the Marine enter and then follows them in, pistol at the ready for precaution. Daerius boards the Astrada. Daerius has left. Cubana boards the Astrada. Cubana has left. Sondrix raps out quietly, "All right, Tanaka and Carras, with me." She strides in after Cubana grimly. Warrick boards the Astrada. Warrick has left. Once aboard the Astrada, the following scene meets the boarding party's eyes: Cabin A small cylindrical room packed with crates marked for water and various types of food. Many of the crates are open and empty. Standing in one corner is a humanoid waste disposal unit. Adorning the starboard bulkhead, rising above the crates like some kind of strange phoenix, is an image of twin black dragons entwined, fanged snout to fanged snout. Contents: Colonel Warrick Colonel Cubana Specialist Daerius Jayden enters through the hatch of the ship. Jayden has arrived. Starr enters through the hatch of the ship. Starr has arrived. Cubana enters and almost immediately moves to the left of the door. Her eyes immediately scan the area her weapon still raised. She spots the doorway and makes a small motion towards it with her head, her eyes on Warrick. Josiah enters through the hatch of the ship. Josiah has arrived. Jayden looks around slowly and carefully as he enters so as not to get ambushed or anything Warrick looks at Cubana, eyes slightly narrowing. Softly, a snort comes. He turns to his Marines, pointing to Starr and Daerius in turn, then jerking his thumb towards the cockpit. Josiah proceeds to board the shift. After a short pause to survey the interior, he makes his way around the perimeter of the room, the lazy circle taking him toward the cockpit. Daerius waits by the cockpit door, blaster held loosely and waiting. At Warrick's command he enters the cockpit. Daerius heads into Cockpit . Daerius has left. Cubana prepares to once again follow the marines into the cockpit Jayden hesitates to follow since he has no gear Cubana heads into Cockpit . Cubana has left. Pushing her lab coat to the side, Sondrix draws out a sleek compact pulse blaster which, from the looks of things, has been heavily modified from standard issue. Tanaka, the thin black-haired, craggy faced woman Corporal, stands at the ready, as well as Lieutenant Carras. She motions them to stand aside as the Marines precede them, followed by Cubana. Warrick heads into Cockpit . Warrick has left. Jayden heads into Cockpit . Jayden has left. Cockpit A cramped chamber with a single fixed chair in front of an angled console covered with blinking lights, which sprouts wires like tenacious weeds fighting their way up through cracks in a sidewalk. Much of the equipment seems jury-rigged, held together with hope and fixative. Contents: Lt. Colonel Josiah Small Wooden Box Private Jayden Colonel Warrick Colonel Cubana Specialist Daerius Priest Falos Starr arrives from Cabin . Starr has arrived. Jayden arches an eyebrow at the box the alien dropped Cubana lowers her weapon approaching the man that has just collapsed. Falos is now lying on the floor, non-breathing, eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. Falos A squat humanoid with gray-green skin, bulbous black eyes and thinning gray hair that reaches his shoulders. He wears coarse gray robes and brown cloth foot wrappings that seem ragged and ancient. His long, slender face is gaunt. His mouth is tight and drawn. His skin seems taut, stretched from hunger and fatigue, like a creature wasting away. Sondrix enters on the heel of Cubana's call, glances around at once and snaps, "All personnel who haven't business here, out please! Now! Let me through." Her eyes stray to the fallen humanoid and she moves towards him at once. "He needs air, now, please, out!" Cubana kneels down next to the man, holstering her weapon and lifting the box as her eyes move to the medics in anticipation. Cubana takes Small Wooden Box. Starr carefully scans the room as she enters, glancing around for other possible survivors. Cubana then stands and takes a step out, the box carefully held in her hands. Jayden steps aside quickly as Sondrix and the medics come through Warrick steps easily aside, making way for Sondrix. Daerius watches Cubana with the box and his eyes narrow ever so faintly. He mutters something in Navajo. Cubana nods to the door, "Marines and Versailles crew step outside." she glances to Warrick, "Stay here with one of your men to make sure the medical team is safe." Jayden nods and turns to step out of the Cockpit Complying with the female's orders, Josiah withdraws back out of the cockpit. Sondrix wends her way curtly past the other soldiers and goes to kneel beside the humanoid. Her eyes scan him over as she takes one of his thin wrists, feeling for a pulse. Kaison arrives from Cabin . Kaison has arrived. Cubana looks towards Kaison and points to the door, "All crew step outside, give the medical team room too work." Warrick says, softly, "Colonel, I would suggest you put that box down until we are certain that it is not a hazard. Cubana looks towards Jayden and Daerius and motions towards the door." Daerius turns on his heel and heads out. Daerius heads into Cabin . Daerius has left. Cubana looks towards Warrick, "If it is a danger I don't want to leave it here with a dying man and the medical team any more then take it with me. I'll place it within containment, Colonel. But thank you for the concern." Starr turns and walks out of the cockpit, glancing at Warrick. Starr heads into Cabin . Starr has left. Sondrix's brows draw together sharply. She then leans over the humanoid's body, feels for his other wrist and draws it gently over the emaciated chest. "The medical team isn't necessary any longer," she murmurs quietly. Kaison heads into Cabin . Kaison has left. Warrick says, a harsh note in his voice, "Colonel, we /will/ speak on this matter later." Josiah heads into Cabin . Josiah has left. Cubana turns for the doorway and stops as Sondrix speaks. A small frown crossing her features as she nods, "Get him on a stretcher and up to sickbay." Cubana looks towards Warrick and Sondrix and turns for the door. Sondrix says, very calmly as she touches the humanoid's drawn face. "He's dead, M'aam. The least we can give him is a decent burial." Cubana nods to Sondrix, "Granted, matters will be handled when we arrive at Earth, but for now have his body moved to sickbay. And report to the situation room once that is taken care of." she looks towards Warrick, "Colonel, with me please." Cubana turns for the door. Cubana heads into Cabin . Cubana has left. Warrick stiffens, then follows Cubana. Warrick heads into Cabin . Warrick has left. Carras silently moves to pick up the emaciated form. Tanaka, wooden-faced, turns for the doorway. Sondrix rises, sighs faintly and nods. "Let's go, chaps." And enroute into the cabin of the Astrada: Starr calmly stands with the other Marines, alert. Cubana stops as she steps inside, "Everyone report to the situation room, I will be there as soon as...." she spots Josiah enter, "As soon as this box is contained." Kaison nods in affirmation to the Colonel's orders and walks down the boarding hatch of the vessel. Kaison disembarks from the ship. Kaison has left. Cubana looks towards Warrick, "Why don't you lead them to the situation room, Colonel." Jayden nods quietly and exits the ship Jayden disembarks from the ship. Jayden has left. Cubana steps towards Josiah and the containment unit that has entered with him. A bulky boxlike-locker rolls into the craft, pushed from behind by the Lieutenant Colonel. "This should do..." he says, bending down to open the locker's lid. Warrick regards Cubana coolly for a moment, then says, "Very well." So saying, he moves out of the ship. Warrick disembarks from the ship. Warrick has left. Corporal Tanaka moves from the cockpit, very correct and precise. Behind her, Lieutenant Carras comes, bearing the body of the humanoid in his arms. Sondrix follows. Once on the ground, she says, crisply but quietly, "Masters, we don't need the IV or the oxygen. Thank you." Cubana places the box into the lid, "I don't' want the box opened, run it to science and have them scan it for explosives. If none are found report to the situation room with it immediately." Daerius disembarks from the ship. Daerius has left. Starr disembarks from the ship. Starr has left. A perfunctory nod. "Aye, Colonel." Josiah retreats with the contraption. Josiah disembarks from the ship. Josiah has left. Cubana then disembarks. Cubana disembarks from the ship. Cubana has left. The disembark is proceeded by an announcement on the comm systems: Loudspeaker: All boarding team members and senior staff, report to the situation room immediately. Loudspeaker: Repeat...All boarding team members and senior staff, report to the situation room immediately. Carras lays the frail body down on the gurney with its stretcher. "He's light, m'aam, poor devil..." he murmurs. "Let's go m'aam. You're needed." Sondrix nods quietly, then looks at Daerius. "FetchStorm. Let's go." Daerius nods, taking the rear guard as always. Sondrix murmurs, as soon as they enter the deck, "Go ahead and take him to morgue, chaps. I'll debrief and come down for the forensics dissection." Then off she goes. Situation Room - SCCV VERSAILLES A projection screen and interstellar map dominate the aft bulkhead of this spacious chamber, with a podium before the screen that bears the Vanguard seal - an eagle clutching a lightning bolt in one taloned foot and a bushel of wheat in the other, against a backdrop of blazing stars. Two dozen chairs are arranged in four rows of six for crew and pilots to gather for briefings. A Stellar Consortium index terminal is off to port. To starboard, a holographic imager table allows officers to plan military strategy in three dimensions. Contents: Specialist Daerius 2nd_Lieutenant Deth Colonel Cubana Corporal Starr Colonel Warrick Lt. Colonel Josiah Recruit Chirohl Major Kaison Cubana says, "Let us wait for everyone to enter and we will begin.." Josiah lingers back toward the rear of the room, just inside and to the right of the doors. His eyes are glued to the female as she takes the box and carries it in front of the arrangement of chairs. Cubana scans the room, "To bring those of you that where not members of the boarding team up to date, we just encountered a ship that was virtually destroyed. Upon boarding it a frail old man was found, despite the efforts of our medical teams he died before he could identify himself." Cubana drops Small Wooden Box. Sondrix strides in, but doesn't take a seat. Not yet. She stands, very correct and precise, at the side of the door, at ease. Cubana says, "The only thing he *did* do however was hand us this box and ask us to learn form it..." Cubana places her hands at the side of the box's lid, "The box has already been scanned by our science team and shows no signs of explosives...so lets attempt to do what was asked of us and learn from this..." Cubana opens the box, and a sound escapes from it like a brief gasp of air. As the box opens, Sondrix, Cubana, Warrick, Starr, Daerius and Josiah immediately experience: Luminescence A broad expanse of bright white light, seemingly reflected off nothing in particular, by no clear source. It simply...is. There are no indications of exits. No sense of a beginning or an end to the great vastness that surrounds you. Contents: Colonel Warrick Josiah has arrived. Daerius has arrived. Starr has arrived. Cubana has arrived. Emerging from the luminescence before you comes the humanoid alien from the Astrada. He appears younger and healthier, but his dark eyes are still burdened by pain and sorrow. He wears dusty brown robes and sandals. His ear fins twitch as he slowly moves to regard each of you in turn. "We were a proud and noble people. Our world, glorious and bountiful. For many years, we lived in peace. Our culture thrived. What went wrong? What went wrong? A question all too easy to answer. Pride. Prejudice. Intolerance." The aged alien continues: "The zealots of the Twin Dragon Order professed their intimate knowledge of the great Padron, manipulator of destinies and harbinger of fates, and asserted dominance over the masses, while the more cynical laymen resisted - sometimes violently - the will of the Order. The Twin Dragon Order built temples. A palace. A city. The rebellious Unbelievers exiled themselves on the other side of the great mountains." Pausing for breath, he then says: "Between the Dragons and the Unbelievers, hatred and spite bloomed like malignant flowers with alluring scents. It was only a matter of time, you see, until the Dragons declared a holy war against the Unbelievers who would undermine their authority. The Dragons tortured and killed those suspected of collusion with the Unbelievers. They burned Unbelievers in public - the need to set an example was great. And when the Dragon Crusade reached its zenith, the Unbelievers launched Skykiller missiles - long-range projectiles topped by radioactive warheads, which obliterated the Holy City and cast upon the world at large a bleak gray pall that blotted out the sun." Sondrix's hand stiffens on the grip of her blaster, tilting her head. Then relaxes itself as she glances around this vast...nothingness, before returning to the speaker. Finally, the old alien concludes: "In trying to kill the Dragons, you see, the Unbelievers had doomed us all. Crops died. Forests withered. Famine swept through the surviving cities. The remaining Dragons, of which I, Falos, had become High Priest, saw our world dying. We restored an uneasy peace with the Unbelievers, all too late. Our world, our beautiful world, was dying. We would die with it. Men. Women. Children. Nothing could stop it. It would be inevitable. . . ." The old man fades into the light. Loft The sloping roof of the house provides for a wall that angles above the six small beds arranged in a neat row in this upper space, with sealed tempered glass windows laced in intricately sewn drapery. A ladder leads down into the cozy room below. Contents: Lt. Colonel Eb Specialist Cimi Corporal Gabri Colonel Laron From Cozy Room , Misha claps her hands together softly. "Alright, now Eb. That will be quite enough of that. I want all of you to go upstairs and get ready for bed. I will be up in a moment." Laron shuffles upstairs, certainly not the first to climb the ladder leading to his bedroom, but definitely not the last. Gabri pouts. "Do I have to?" From Cozy Room , Misha says, "Gabri, now we've talked about this."" From Cozy Room , Misha rustles about cleaning up the last remnants of dinner. Laron shuffles to his bed, "Stop complaining and get to bed Gabri, you know she never lets you stay up." With a drawling, "yes, mommy," Eb bounds upstairs to his lumpy bed. Gabri looks down at the floor. "I know..." She looks up and sticks her tongue out at Laron as she heads for bed. From Cozy Room , Misha stands at the bottom of the stairs and shouts up. "Don't forget to wash your faces and brush your teeth." Cimi looks over to her twin, questioningly. Laron pats his bed before looking towards the staircase. He shuffles to the window, his small eyes trying to get a peek out of the windows as the others move about doing their business. Danos looks rather confused as he pats himself down and shrugs one shoulder. You are called Danos. Even though she is a girl, your twin sister Cimi always understands the things you think without explanation. It has been that way since forever. Sometimes, when you are alone or when Laron and Delar are picking on you, it is easier to use the special language you share. Your mother, called Misha, simply smiles when you lapse into verbal shorthand. Sometimes, it is almost as if she understands, then she she wrinkles her nose and ruffles your hair. She must not understand. Very soon, so father says, it will be time for your birthday party. Maybe this will be the year you get a hover cart. You are relatively, five years old and for now these memories are yours. "Danos, Cimi, bedtime." Gabri decides to play mommy and fusses over the twins, Cimi tugs on Gabri's hand, and whispers up, "But I am not tired.." She looks at Gabri with wide innocent eyes. Laron's eyes wander towards Danos, Cimi and Gabri and he rolls his eyes dramatically, "Girls." he mumbles as he shifts his own attention towards the small sink in the corner. Laron mumbles something about always wanting to place house under his breath. Danos bounds up to swat at Gabri's behind wickedly. "Gabri gotta hayball!" he chants wickedly, just out of reach of retaliation. Gabri repeats her mother's words, almost verbatim. "Now Cimi, we've talked about this." Laron climbs onto the small cabinet, now sitting on it and finally within reach of the faucet. From Cozy Room , Misha yells up, her tone playful. "I don't hear any water running!" Laron turns the water on, he bends at the waist filling his hands with water before brining it up to his face. Cimi pouts, her still babyish face adorable. "...but..but..." Her gaze goes to Danos and she smiles, her twin's antics causing an abrupt mood shift. "Hayball! Hayball!" She chimes. Eb bounds over to the sink, reaching out to turn the water on, his hand withdrawing as Laron gets to the sink first. Gabri pouts, putting her hands on her hips. "I do /not/ havva hayball!" Laron looks up, water still dropping down his face and onto his shirt, "Stop it you two, or I'll call mom!" he responds jumping down to floor level, the water still running. Danos strikes a pose as he gambols to the foot of the ladder, grinning. "Gab-gab gotta hayball!" he chants once more, wrinkling his nose at Laron. "You drip watah!" Danos A squat, short-legged humanoid male youth with gray-green skin and big blue eyes, beneath a mop of curly black hair. He wears a baggy brown robe and gray foot wrappings bound with leather straps at the ankles. Delar kneels on his bed, elbows seated on the windowsill-- the oldest, his bed is in this coveted position, just below the window. Delar A squat, short-legged humanoid male youth with gray-green skin and big brown eyes, beneath a mop of curly black hair. He wears a mustard yellow cloth tunic and brown trousers, with brown foot wrappings bound with leather straps at the ankles. Taking up Laron's vacated spot at the sink, Eb plunges his hands into the running water. In a flinging motion he sends both handfuls of water toward his face, though quite a bit manages to find its way over his shoulders. Cimi swings Gabri's arm back and forth, apparently just liking the way the word hayball sounds, "Hayball Hayball Hayball.." She sings. Laron turns as the water hits him from behind, "HEY!" he complains. From Cozy Room , Ephoso arrives from Street . From Cozy Room , Ephoso has arrived. Gabri yells, "I do not havva hayball! Mom!" Laron steps towards him, hopping up to the counter top again. Scrubbing at his face and ears and neck, Eb turns a soggy face toward his brother, "Wha?" he asks, water dripping from his chin and nose. From Cozy Room , Ephoso walks through the front door, his soft footsteps thumping on the floor. He closes the door, trying to be quiet. It clunks. He smiles faintly, then walks toward Misha. He speaks softly: "Home again, at last." He hears the noise upstairs, then clears his throat. Laron takes the water in his hands as if to wash his face, instead the water manages to find its way towards Eb, "Notin'" he says with a smirk. Cimi lets go of Gabri's hand and runs on short little feet to Danos, "Danos, wanta pay an jaumpanna beah?" Translation "Danos want to play and jump on the bed?" From Cozy Room , Mother's footsteps move to the front door. "Oh,'' she says in a happy voice. "It is SO good to see you." From Cozy Room , Misha says, "Why so late?"" For a moment Eb stands still, the water splashing against his already-dripping face. "Hey!" he shouts back at the bigger-brother. Coming back to his spot at the sink, Eb's hand reaches forward to fling a fistful of water at Laron. From Cozy Room , Ephoso furrows his brow, putting an arm around his wife. "We will talk about it later, my dear." His mouth turns up in a faint smile. "Time for their story, yes?" Danos giggles as his brothers start pitching water. He cavorts and bounces between the beds, an apparently inexhaustible bundle of energy. "Cimi beah jum-jumpea-o!" he beams at the little pudgy twin girl. 'Jump on the bed, sure!'. Delar places his palm on the glass, little fingers splayed wide. An instant later he blinks, then turns his head towards the ladder, face breaking into a wide grin. "Da's home!" From Cozy Room , Misha sighs loudly. "I'm fairly sure they've all gotten a bath by now." Some of the water hits Gabri. She shrieks. "You stupid boys!" Laron splashes water at Eb again, as it hits Gabri and she shrieks he begins laughing in the manner that only little boys can. Cimi grabs her brother's hand and runs to the bed. She promptly climbs up and begins jumping. "Hayball Hayball!" She carols, "Da's home! Da! Da!" From Cozy Room , Ephoso laughs softly. "Yes. Of this I am certain. I hope you did not hold supper for me. Eb turns to look at Gabri and joins Laron in laughing at her, taking a step sideways and landing himself on the floor. Laron points at Gabri laughing, "You' all wet!" From Cozy Room , Misha says, "It is still warm in the kitchen"" Laron's own face drips water, his shirt is in a similar drenched state. The water still runs from the open robe. From Cozy Room , Ephoso nods, kissing Misha on the right cheek. "I will go to them and corral them, yes. Then, perhaps, I will sup." Laron hops down from the counter with a dramatic THUMP! From Cozy Room , Misha says, "Yes, Darling. They are eager to see you."" A huge grin, certainly wider than is expected for such a little boy, splits Danos's face. "Da! Wace-oo da who one-eh fus, Cimi!" With that he dashes towards the ladder, pudgy legs working energetically. He unfortunately neglects to watch where he's going, tripping over Eb. 'Dad's home, race you to see who gets there first.'. From Cozy Room , Ephoso chuckles softly. "Eager to see me. Or soak me. Hmm?" He smiles a little more broadly this time, then begins to clamber up the ladder. Delar slides off his bed, bottom hugging the blanket until the last minute, when he slips to his feet with a 'thump'. The confidence of nine is in him, his chest high as he walks towards the ladder. From Cozy Room , Ephoso heads into Loft . Ephoso arrives from Cozy Room . Ephoso has arrived. Eb pushes his arms against the floor beneath him, falling again as Danos meets him. Ephoso A short, squat humanoid male with straight black hair shaved clean to just above his ears. His face is round, with bulbous dark eyes and gray-green skin, and eyes that seem fathomless in their sadness. He wears a royal blue cloth tunic, black trousers and charcoal-hued foot wrappings bound with leather straps at the ankles. Ephoso reaches the top of the ladder and claps his beefy hands together. "All right, who is the eldest in this clan of wild creatures?" Laron spots Ephoso and a smile brightens his face, he runs towards him, stopping just short of where he would trample the younger children. Gabri has her hands in the sink, ready for a final attack on Laron, when Ephoso comes in. She shuts off the flow of water, hands behind her back. Danos's fall is broken by the sturdy bulk of Eb beneath him, but he's taken a bit of a thump in the process. His face screws up dolefully, his little nose wrinkles and he looks the very picture of a little boy about to cry. Cimi blinks, still on the bed, staring after her twin. She frowns. "No fair!" Delar stands near the ladder as his father emerges, chest high, a solemn expression coming to his lips. "I am." A moment later, and, with equal solemnity follows, "Yer late." A bit of a twinkle is about his eyes. From Cozy Room , Mother's tinkling laugh trickles in from downstairs. Laron interrupts, "Da! Da! You missed it!" Ephoso chuckles and ruffles Delar's hair. "So you are boy, and so I am." He gestures with his free hand to the other children. "Gather these other untamed creatures, get them into bed, and buy your dear papa time to eat his dinner in peace, yes?" Eb untangles his own from the jumble of little-boy-limbs upon the floor and bounces to his feet, beaming a smile toward Ephoso. Cimi gets off the bed, thunderclouds on her face. "Danos! No fair!" Danos screws up his face some more and lets out a wail. "Me fall, boo-boo!" he howls lustily, stomping one pudgy foot with typical five year-old tantrum. Delar's face breaks into a wide grin, "Alright, Da...We'll be ship-shape, you bet." Laron tugs at Ephoso's robe sleeves, frowning slightly and pulling his hand back as he asks Delar to gather the troops while he eats. "But da! I wanna tell you what I did today!" Ephoso glances down at Laron, then kneels, smiling faintly. "Well, by all means, child, confess." Gabri walks over to Danos with a six going on forty sigh. "Babies." She picks him up. Cimi walks over to her father and looks up at him as he and Laron begin to talk. She waits there patiently....watching her Da with bright eyes. Laron doesn't seem to notice the fact that his mop of curly hair has been flattened by the water games of earlier. He beams a bright smile, "I took my dune buggy furter then EVER and it didn't stop!" Ephoso smiles at Laron, patting him on the shoulder. "That is an amazing feat! Well done, lad. How did you manage it?" At the word "Babies" Danos looks indignant, stopping his wailing almost at once. "Me big!" he declares, wriggling in his sister's arms and sliding to the ground, trying to bound towards his father. Delar rocks back and forth, heel to toe, looking towards his brothers and sisters. He smiles widely, then yells, "First one all in bed gets to pick the story!" Gabri A squat, short-legged humanoid female youth with gray-green skin and big blue eyes, beneath a mop of curly black hair. She wears a baggy brown robe and gray foot wrappings bound with leather straps at the ankles. Laron says, "I use' a little bit of moms old robe to cover it up so the dust wouldn't mess it up and get it full of GUNK!" the last with the scrinkling of a little nose and eyes." Delar , having made his pronouncement, begins moving towards his bed, playfully slow. Ephoso twists his mouth in amusement, then glances down the ladder toward Misha, and then back at Laron. For a moment, he seems rather sad, but then he whispers, conspiratorially. "Don't tell your mother." He puts a finger to his mouth in a shushing sign. He stands. "Listen to your older brother, children. Mother will be up soon for your story." Laron beams happily and nods conspiritally with his father. He turns, bounding towards bed, his objective for the day accomplished. Cimi tugs on her father's shirt lightly, "Papa?" She says in a very soft voice At Delar's declaration, Eb turns and bounds toward his bed, intent on beating his siblings. Ephoso glances down at Cimi. "Yes, dear?" Cimi looks up at her father and smiles, "...I love you Papa." She says simply, and then raises her arms to him. Gabri yells, "Story!" and races for the bed, trying hard to beat her elder brothers. Ephoso kneels and gives the child a hug. "I love you, too, dear." He smiles. "And if I recall correctly, you and Danos have a birthday tomorrow, yes?" Cimi giggles, "...toys..." She agrees. Laron bounds into bed on his knees. Taking one bounce into the air before landing and grabbing the covers. Danos pushes his way towards Ephoso, coming to stand beside his twin sister and looking comically solemn. One hand gets shoved into the pocket of his grubby robe somewhere in the folds and he comes out with something rather resembling a squashed, puffy dandelion looking thing. Two of them in fact. One of them he holds solemnly out to his father. "Me foun', pweeetty. For Da'," he pronounces. The other he hands to Cimi. "Cimi pweetty too." Ephoso chuckles, then stands straight and moves for the ladder. He takes the flower as he goes. "Thank you, Danos." He smells the squashed flower, winces briefly, then forces a smile. "Splendid scent." He chuckles again, then climbs down. "Good night, children." Ephoso heads into Cozy Room . From Cozy Room , Ephoso arrives from Loft . Delar reaches his bed, climbing onto it on hands and knees before dropping onto his back. From Cozy Room , Ephoso walks toward Misha, twirling the battered flower in his hands, studying it sadly. He smiles faintly. "The captives are all yours, love." Cimi sniffs the flower and throws her arms around Danos in a hug. Just short of his brother's pace, Eb bounces across the room toward his own bed, darting and dodging back and forth as he does so--taking an elaborately complicated path. With an excited squeal he flops down upon his bed, for the moment forgetting about the covers. From Cozy Room , Misha chuckles lightly. "I put your dinner on the table" From Cozy Room , From the bottom of the stairs, Mother's voice is a low growl. "What..is..all..that..noise?' With a playful "Grrrrrr,'' she bounds up the ladder and into the room. From Cozy Room , Misha heads into Loft . Misha arrives from Cozy Room . Gabri dives under her covers, grinning. Misha springs into the room. "Who is ready for bed?'' she cries. From Cozy Room , Ephoso strides into the kitchen. From Cozy Room , Ephoso heads into Kitchen . Laron is laying in bed, the perfect model of a perfect 8 year old where it not for the sopping wet hair and rumpled wet robe. Danos grins, returning the hug in kind with clumsy little-boy tenderness. "Cimi, duah beah, pway toy barday?" he mumbles, frowning as he picks something off Cimi's hair. At the "Grrrrrr" he gives a squeal and drags Cimi off with him into bed. "Big dog! WOOF WOOF!" he shrieks with laughter. 'Go to bed, tomorrow we have toys for our birthday!'. Cimi laughs and claps, getting dragged off but apparently not upset. "Momma....toys?" Misha surveys the motley crew with a satisfied smile. "No toys. It is time for you to sleep,'' she says, helping Cimi into her small bed. Gabri yells, "Memememememe!" in response to her mother's question. Delar says , lying on his bed by this point, "Eb was first, mom..." Misha puts her hands on her hips in mock surprise. She wrinkles her brow at Delar. "Eb was first? Are you sure?" Delar nods solemnly. "Eb's pretty fast." Misha looks to Eb, head cocked at an angle, hands still on her hips. "is that true?" Laron springs up some, the covers forgotten. "Le' *ME* pick mom! Eb always picks SILLY stories!" Cimi pulls her blanket up close, rubbing her cheek against the soft wool. Danos scrambles into bed, dishevelled and rumpled as only a little energetic 5 year old can be before bedtime. "Danos be f-iii-ve!" he sings conspiratorially, wrinkling his nose at Cimi with a giggle. "Cimi too..." As soon as his mother comes up, he pipes up, "Ma! Me wan' ooo-nee-cooon stowy!" Misha spreads her hands. "You know the rules, Son." Eb beams a broad smile, wiggling his toes beneath the covers. "Uh-" he starts, but gets cut off by Laron. Shooting a glance toward his brother he retorts, "I do /not/!" Gabri sticks her tongue out at Laron. "You always pick stories bout cars! Yuck!" Misha A short, squat humanoid female with lustrous dark curls dangling around a cherubic face with large dark eyes and gray-green skin. She wears blue satin robes, embroidered with goldenrod-hued designs on the hem and sleeves. Her feet are shrouded in emerald wrappings bound with gleaming silver pins. Misha laughs lightly. "What shall it be, Eb. The one about the golden rainbow flier? Delar proclaims, authority in his high twinged voice, "Eb was first...He picks, s'the rules." Laron pouts but it is immediately lost as he faces Eb about to respond before he is cut off by mom. Laron looks towards Delar and mocks, sliding down into his covers until they swallow him. From Cozy Room , A soft rapping comes at the door. You hear the sound of silverware being set aside on a plate, and a chair shoving away from the table in the kitchen. Ephoso shouts, "I'll get it." Cimi yawns. Danos huffs and sticks his lower lip out. This is followed by the quick darting of a pink, berry-stained tongue at Delar. From Cozy Room , Ephoso arrives from Kitchen . From Cozy Room , Ephoso has arrived. Eb turns his indignant expression away from Laron, smiling at Misha. Happily his head emphatically nods as he echoes, "the rainbow flier" Misha smiles lovingly at Eb as she reaches to smooth the dark hair from his brow. "Very well, My Love." Delar cocks his head towards the ladder, face knitting up with concentration. Misha says, "Is everybody all tucked in?" From Cozy Room , Ephoso wipes his mouth with a napkin as he walks, then crumples the napkin in one hand while opening the door with the other. His frown grows as he sees who is outside. He nods to the visitor. "Come in, Falos." Cimi says, "Mama?" Misha says, "Yes, Cimi?" Laron remains invisible under the covers. From Cozy Room , Stepping into the house is an older man, wearing the black robes of the Twin Dragon order. He bows in greeting to Ephoso. "All is in readiness." Cimi looks at her mother, trying hard to think of how to phrase it. "...sit next to me next time?" She says, biting her lip a little. "For story..?" Danos scrambles under the covers, diving into the soft woollen folds like a shorn seal in sackcloth. He beams out at his mother proudly, eyes shining like topaz blue-bells. From Cozy Room , Ephoso stands quietly for a long moment, glancing toward the ladder, then looks back at Falos. "Thank you, Father Falos." Misha smiles softly and moves to sit on the edge of Cimi's small bed. Cimi A squat, short-legged humanoid female youth with gray-green skin and big amber eyes, beneath a mop of curly black hair. She wears a gray cloth robe and blue foot wrappings bound with leather straps at the ankles. Misha pulls the soft covers snugly to Cimi's chin. Her eyes move lovingly to each of your faces and, as always, her voice becomes hushed as she begins her story. ""When the world was green and the air was fresh, there lived a young king not much older than you.'' At this, she reaches over and beeps Delar on the nose with an impish smile. From Cozy Room , The older man bows again, then turns and steps out of the house. Ephoso shuts the door. He stands there, staring at the door for a few long moments. Then, shoulders slumped, he turns and walks back to the kitchen. Laron's eyes begin to ever so slightly peek out from under the covers towards Misha. Delar blinks, attention snapping with a flush back to his mother, a surprised grin touching his lips. "Aw, mom!" he protests. Cimi's eyes are heavy, and she listens to her mother's voice rise and fall... Gabri laughs at her brother's embarrassment, sitting up in her bed, hugging a stuffed animal. Misha says, ""His name was Antos and for his playmates, he had no brothers and sisters, only the hundreds of servants who worked in the palace and the fields. But none of them liked the young king very much" Misha says, ""For he was temperamental and spoiled. Even the scarlet voles in the palace garden scurried away when he came out to play.'' As she speaks, Mother moves toward the window and looks sadly out at the darkening sky." Danos giggles as he wriggles up from the covers and perches his fat little elbows on the top of the blanket, cupping his chin and looking very serious, for all the world like a very young dwarf without a beard - and plumpish to boot. "Wha's fole?" he demands. Laron sits up fully now, his eyes on Misha. Cimi chimes softly, obviously drifting, "vole..vole...vole.." Misha says, "The Voles, Danos. The Scarlet voles that live in the royal garden. They have been extinct for a very long time...since the sky went gray." Misha nods and continues. "Pweeetty..." breathes the little five year old boy as he watches Misha with rapt attention. Misha slowly closes the heavy drapes, swathing the room in a comfortable dimness. ""Now, Delar peers up at his mother, so near his bed, hands clutching loosely at the top of his blanket. Misha says, "Before the air became choked with dust, it is said that, each morning at dawn, a pair of golden rainbow fliers could be seen frolicking in the very highest branches of the royal forest.'' Your mother turns back toward you, her face animated with storytelling enthusiasm. ""One day, the young king decided to hunt the golden fliers and make pets of them. So before dawn, he left the palace with a group of his best trackers and set out for the royal forest. As first light broke across the tress, as always, the golden pair made their appearance at the very top of the highest tree. Their song broke the morning silence with its achingly sweet notes." Gabri nods, entranced. Laron butts in, "How'd they fly?" Misha says, "With great, golden wings that swooped them through the air, says mother, extending her arms and making a large circle around the playroom." Laron smiles widely. Misha says, ""Antos loaded a stone into his sling,'' Mother continues, pantomiming the young king's actions. ""He took aim and fired. Antos held his breath as the rock flew. To Antos, it seemed to fly for half the morning. His aim was true. The stone found its mark and one of the golden rainbow fliers fell limp to the ground. From the sky, there was one mournful squawk and the smaller flier took wing and fluttered into the distance." Danos sits up straight in indignation. "Bad king!" he pouts. "BAD king!" Gabri's face falls. "That was soooo mean," she whispers. Laron pouts, "Why'd he wanna hurt the pretty flier?" Eb's face scrunches up his nose as he murmurs quietly, "...that's not nice..." Misha moves to Danos's side and, taking him by his small shoulders, settles him back into the bed. "Yes, he WAS a bad king, she says straightening the covers again. Misha nods slowly. "The king was very selfish and thought his will should be imposed on everyone...even the golden fliers." Laron frowns and shakes his head, "The kids Da should of punished him." Danos's wide blue eyes look even wider as he keeps his unblinking little boy gaze on Misha's face. His rather pouty little lips part slightly, breath coming a little quicker in anticipation of the story. Misha moves to the edge of the Cimi's bed and straightens the covers around her again. ""Well, the young king had no Da like all of you,'' she says to Laron. Standing, she continues, "Eager to flaunt his new prize, the young king hurried with the flier back to his palace where he commissioned a jeweled cage for the new pet. Days passed. Weeks passed.'' Mother's brow creases with and exaggerates frown. ""But the captive flier sang not one note. His mate, alone in the treetops also lost her song. The queen mother told Antos of dying crops and parched riverbeds, but he only mourned the silence of his beloved flier, which he had named Golden Wing." Delar listens to his mother in contemplative silence, head resting on his pillow now, eyes on the ceiling. Gabri hugs her stuffed animal even more tightly, eyes wide. Misha says, ""Months passed. Golden Wing still did not sing and only rarely ate of the fruit Antos brought. The queen mother fretted that subjects were leaving in droves over withered fields and dying cattle.'' Mother shakes her head and folds her arms like a petulant child. ""But Antos would hear none of it. Could she not see that nothing mattered as long as his beloved pet was ill?" Misha walks slowly in front of the beds, her words slow and sad. ""Still more time passed. Antos had servants move the gilded cage into the garden so Golden Wing would have fresh air and sunshine, but the flier only sagged in a heap. On his knees before the cage after a sleepless night of worry, knowing his beloved pet was near death, Antos pleaded, ""Why are you sick? Why won't you sing? What can I give you to make you happy? Misha folds her hands on her chest and looks to each of you. ""Weakly, the flier raised its crested head. From its golden throat came one word. ""Freedom.'' After a dramatic pause, Mother feigns surprise and continues. ""Stunned, the young king slowly stood and looked from the balcony of his garden at the ruin his kingdom had suffered. Tears burning his eyes, Antos fingered the jeweled lock and opened the cage door. Soundlessly, the flier took wing toward its home in the forest, just as the sun peeked from the horizon. Saddened and exhausted, Antos fell asleep to the rapturous songs of the reunited rainbow fliers. Misha takes a seat at the foot of Gabri's bed and absently strokes her leg. ""When he awoke, the fields were green and trees budded with new growth. The river swelled and the remaining cattle drank deeply. Eventually, people returned to the land and the kingdom flourished. For all his life, Antos woke to hear the sweet, distant songs of the fliers and regretted his selfish folly, but took heart in his final selfless choice.'' Slowly being claimed by sleep Laron pulls the covers up to his chin as he listens. Misha smiles fondly at her sleepy children. Her voice is soft. "Now I want you all to sleep. No talking. No laughing. Tomorrow is a big day and I will have no sleepyheads." Danos's gaze is still fixed on Misha's face with that strange intentness of innocence that only the very young children possess. His eyelids droop with sleep, but as with children, he fights it stubbornly. "Mama...?" comes a tired little voice. Misha moves to Danos's side and kisses him lightly on the forehead. "What is it, Son?" Gabri sighs contentedly with the happy ending, and snuggles down underneath the covers. "...toys.." Cimi murmurs, eyes closing. Laron grins a little at his younger sister's words. Danos's little forehead wrinkles. "Mama...why mama sa'?" he mumbles thickly, squirming his little arms out. Misha brushes Danos's cheek with her cool fingers. "Sleep now, my birthday boy." Misha glances toward the bed beside the window, her eyes soft. Laron mutters, "G'nigh ma'." Danos suddenly squirms upwards and enfolds his Mama with a weary little bearhug. "Ni-ni mamma..." he mumbles, pressing a messy kiss on her cheek then sinking into bed, eyes already closing. Delar , as if sensing his mother's glance, turns his head in her direction. He offers her a very little smile, though his eyes hint at a confused worry. Gabri murmurs, "Night, Ma," as she drifts off to sleep. Misha breathes in the scent of him, clutching him tightly, then let's Danos drop back to the bed. Eb joins in the chorus with a wearily mumbled, "G'night ma'..." as he rolls onto his side and gradually falls asleep. Misha blows a kiss to her eldest son, then turns toward the ladder, turning the lamp to its lowest setting as she goes. "Good night" Misha heads into Cozy Room . From Cozy Room , Misha has arrived. Danos pulls the covers over his head. "...toys...Cimi...pwayruh..." he murmurs drowsily and then he's asleep, mouth slightly open and drooling a little. Laron mumbles, "Night babies.." to no one in particular as he drifts off to sleep. See also * Pandora's Lament - Part II 3